This invention relates to a lock assembly, more particularly to a lock having a curved keyway and a key which is flexible but has a degree of stiffness sufficient to allow necessary movement of the key inside the keyway in order to transmit a torque.
Personal safety and protection of property are among the primary concerns of any family. This is the reason the search for an economical and compact pickproof lock has been the ultimate goal of every locksmith.
A sectional view of a conventional mechanical padlock is shown in FIG. 1. The padlock 8 has a keyplug 81 with an axial keyway 83 and a keyhole 82 for receiving a rigid key 80. The padlock 8 has tumbler pins 84 which prevent the rotation of the keyplug 81. The key bits of the key 80 actuate the tumbler pins 84 to permit the rotation of the keyplug 81. The rotation of the keyplug 81 moves the locking member 85, thus releasing the shackle 86. The main disadvantage of this conventional padlock is that it can be easily picked by a burglar using an ordinary paper clip or any similar article.